dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Joanna Krupa
|hometown = Warsaw, Poland |knownfor = Model & actress |season = Dancing with the Stars 9 |partner = Derek Hough |place = 4th |highestscore = 29 (Futuristic Paso Doble) |lowestscore = 20 (Jive) |averagescore = 25.5 }} 'Joanna Krupa ' is a celebrity from Season 9 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Krupa was born 23 April 1979 in Warsaw, Poland. She was raised Roman Catholic. She has a younger sister, Marta, who is also a model. Krupa moved to Illinois with her family at the age of five. In Chicago, she attended Mary Lyon Public School, followed by Steinmetz High School. Career Krupa has appeared on magazine covers including Envy, FHM, Personal, Inside Sport, Stuff, Steppin' Out, Teeze, Shape, and Maxim, in which she was named the Sexiest Swimsuit Model in the World. Maxim named her #55 in its 2011 Hot 100 ranking of the world's hottest women. She was voted German Maxim's Model of the Year 2004–2005. Krupa has also appeared twice on the cover of Playboy. Krupa has also been a lingerie model for Frederick's of Hollywood. She was a Miss Howard TV model for the month of December 2007. Krupa was featured on the television show Superstars in June 2009. She and her partner Terrell Owens were eliminated on the first episode. However, because of another team's injury and disqualification, she and her partner were asked to step in and continue competing. In 2004, she starred as Jane Goody in the action film Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon. Its director Albert Pyun said that he did not want Krupa in the film and she was cast only because she was the client of a friend of producer John Laing. Some critics commented positively on her appearance in the film, although still finding her "stiff." Since autumn 2010, Krupa has hosted and served as the head judge on the Polish version of Top Model. In 2012, Krupa was announced as one of the new cast members on The Real Housewives of Miami, which premiered 13 September. Her sister, Marta, also appears on the show. Animal Rights Activism On 2 December 2009, animal rights organization PETA released a print ad campaign for dog adoption featuring Krupa as an angel floating in a Catholic church filled with dogs, and holding a cross covering her breasts and genitalia. Krupa had previously appeared in a PETA ad campaign against the use of natural fur. In an April 2009 cover story with Aventura Business Monthly, Krupa said she was first motivated to promote PETA when she saw video of animals being skinned alive for their fur in China. She posed covered in body paint for PETA in 2015, this time for their campaign to boycott SeaWorld. Personal Life After several years of dating, Krupa became engaged to nightclub owner and businessman Romain Zago in 2010. They married 13 June 2013 in Aviara, Carlsbad, California. On 10 July 2017, she filed for divorce. The divorce was finalized 17 August 2017. On 25 March 2018, she announced her engagement to Douglas Nunes on Instagram. They married on 4 August 2018 in a private ceremony at the Benedictine Abbey in Kraków, Poland. The couple announced they were expecting their first child together. They welcomed daughter Asha-Leigh Nunes on 2 November 2019. Dancing with the Stars 9 Having taken ballet lessons as a child, Krupa, along with one-time champion Derek Hough, competed in Season 9 of Dancing with the Stars. They were eliminated 17 November 2009. Scores 1 Due to Len Goodman's absence in Week Two, the 7 was awarded by stand-in guest judge Baz Luhrmann. 2 Due to illness, Hough was unfortunately unable to perform that night. Krupa performed this dance and the Group Hustle with stand-in partner Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Trivia * Her partner on Superstars, Terrell Owens, made it to the quarterfinals in Season 25, finishing in sixth place. Gallery Joanna-Derek-Promo9.jpg JoannaKrupa-Promo9.jpg image.jpg|Joanna Krupa in a bikini Joanna-Krupa-3.jpg 517f8cbec4c73effd98d95c80aeaf8f2.jpg Joanna-Krupa-in-bikini-in-Miami-10.jpg Joanna-Krupa-enjoys-a-day-with-her-cute-dogs-at-the-beach-in-Malibu.jpg 23_hd.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 9 contestants Category:Actors